


Despidiendo a alguien con quien se tuvo una relación difícil

by FCDA



Series: La graduación no es el final [8]
Category: K-On!
Genre: Drama, F/F, Familiar fallecido, Relaciones difíciles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FCDA/pseuds/FCDA
Summary: Mio recibe la noticia del fallecimiento de su abuelo materno, quien se oponía a su relación con Ritsu.
Relationships: Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu
Series: La graduación no es el final [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611112





	Despidiendo a alguien con quien se tuvo una relación difícil

Tengo tantos sentimientos acumulados por estas fechas que creo que podría estallar en cualquier momento. Estoy estresada por la carga laboral que llevo, a la que no puedo renunciar debido a que Ritsu está prácticamente desempleada; extraño a Mugi, con quien apenas podemos comunicarnos debido a la diferencia horaria, y su regreso a Japón es incierto; trabajar desde casa no es tan maravilloso como se cree, aunque debo admitir que se siente bien no tener la mirada de todo el mundo encima de mí; mi creatividad está en un vaivén constante, teniendo momentos en que mi inspiración explota seguidos de bloqueos creativos en los que nada me gusta… Y lo peor es que ver a Yui y a Azusa lidiando con su maternidad parece estar despertando en mí el deseo de ser madre.

No es que ellas estén siempre proyectando que es fácil hacerse cargo de una niña. Al contrario, es normal que ellas, principalmente Azusa, se desahoguen conmigo cuando las cosas no van bien con Kumiko. Sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá me he estado cuestionando cómo sería vivir en carne propia todo lo que ser madre acarrea. Esto no quiere decir que vaya a serlo en un futuro cercano. Hay muchos factores a tomar en cuenta antes de tomar una decisión definitiva, siendo el primero saber si Ritsu está o no de acuerdo. Ella bromeó con la idea cuando salimos del closet frente a nuestros padres, pero no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema desde entonces.

En caso de que Ritsu esté de acuerdo, ¿cuál sería el camino a seguir? ¿Qué alguna de las dos se insemine? ¿Iniciar el largo y tedioso proceso de adopción, con las consecuentes trabas que seguro nos pondrán por ser dos mujeres? Sea como fuere, será un largo camino, uno que no recorreré sin Ritsu. Después de todo, ella me ha acompañado (o arrastrado) en cada etapa de mi vida desde que nos conocimos en la primaria, y mucho de lo que soy ahora es gracias a ella, aunque haya detalles en su forma de ser que podrían considerarse una "mala influencia".

¿Y qué pasaría si ella no quiere que seamos madres? No estoy segura de tener el poder de convencimiento para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Cosas como la falta de tiempo, lo ajustado que está nuestro presupuesto o su propia percepción respecto a la maternidad podrían ser los argumentos en contra que ella use para convencerme de que es una mala idea tener a alguien más en nuestra familia. Yo misma he pensado en cada uno de esos aspectos. Soy la que más proyectos dependientes de terceros tiene de las cinco, por lo que mi tiempo libre es casi nulo. Ritsu se mantenía ocupada como baterista de sesión, pero la situación actual le quitó eso. Mientras que en los estudios cada vez es más frecuente el uso de baterías virtuales, las medidas sanitarias hacen prácticamente imposibles los conciertos y giras. Si bien, eso resolvería en parte el tema del tiempo que criar a un niño requiere, yo no quiero ser una madre ausente debido a que trabaja demasiado, y estoy segura de que a Ritsu no le gusta que su única fuente de ingresos sean las regalías de HTT, aparte de que ella no se ve a sí misma como una ama de casa. Si a todo esto le sumamos que vivir en la ciudad es costoso, todo se torna en contra de ese deseo naciente en mí.

Justo al pensar en lo costoso que es vivir en la ciudad, la imagen de Yui insistiendo en que Ritsu y yo regresemos a vivir a Toyosato aparece en mi mente. Lo he considerado. Aquel pueblo tranquilo donde nací y crecí, a un par de horas en tren del lugar donde vivo y trabajo. Suena tentador y no me costaría adaptarme a esa rutina. El problema es que la relación con mis familiares no es la mejor, en especial con mi abuelo materno, quien desaprueba mi relación con Ritsu. Me lo he topado una que otra vez cuando visito a mis padres, y cada vez es la misma discusión acerca de que debería estar con un hombre y que si de él dependiera, yo tendría una familia normal, tal como hizo con mi madre. No creo tener la fuerza para vivir con eso más de una vez al año, menos aún al temer que pueda pasar a diario. Yui y Azusa son unas suertudas al contar con el apoyo de sus familias.

El sonido de mi teléfono me saca de mis pensamientos. Suspiro mientras lo saco de mi bolsillo, creyendo que puede ser algo relacionado a una de mis tantas obligaciones laborales, pero me sorprendo al ver que se trata de mi madre, lo que hace que me apresure en contestar.

—¿Sucedió algo, mamá?

—Mio… —Un sollozo se oye en la pausa que ella hace—. Mi padre acaba de fallecer.

Quedo de piedra al escuchar eso. Obviamente no me alegra saberlo. Pese a cómo nos llevábamos en los últimos años, con él también tengo agradables recuerdos, en especial de cuando era niña. Un par de lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

—¿Cómo… sucedió?

—No lo sé con exactitud. Uno de sus vecinos lo vio desmayarse en la puerta de su casa. De inmediato llamó a una ambulancia y a mí para informarme. Pero cuando llegué, los paramédicos me informaron que no tenía signos vitales. Al parecer fue un paro cardíaco. En este momento le están haciendo la autopsia para confirmarlo.

Un sollozo sale de mis labios al intentar suspirar. A pesar de todo, jamás llegué a odiarlo realmente, y siempre quise que nos reconciliáramos en algún momento.

—Gracias por informarme, mamá. Iré a Toyosato tan pronto como me sea posible.

Cuelgo sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo más. Las lágrimas nublan mi visión. Intento secarlas con la manga, pero es inútil, siguen saliendo. Una parte de mí insiste en que él no merece que lo llore, aunque fuese mi abuelo, mas otra quiere liberar todo el dolor que me causa no haberme podido reconciliar con él. De repente, unos brazos me envuelven cuidadosamente.

—¿Sucedió algo, Mio?

Me aferro a Ritsu con fuerza, buscando reconfortarme en sus brazos, queriendo hallar consuelo en ese abrazo.

—Mi abuelo falleció.

Ritsu no dice nada. Solo acaricia suavemente mi espalda. Ese silencio es inusual en ella, y algo me dice que esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en que está siendo prudente al querer decir algo. Ella odiaba a mi abuelo y nunca lo ocultó. Debido a eso, esperaba que dijera algo que implicara que se alegrase de su muerte.

—Irás a su funeral, ¿verdad? —pronuncia luego de un rato.

—Eso planeo —respondo—. Veré si puedo reacomodar mi agenda para lograrlo.

—Bien, iré contigo entonces.

—¿Estás segura, Ritsu?

—Completamente. Necesitas apoyo emocional en estos momentos, y quién mejor que tu novia para dártelo.

Sonrío y beso su frente en agradecimiento. Pase lo que pase, Ritsu siempre está ahí para apoyarme, siendo esa una de las características que amo de ella.

Bastaron unas cuantas llamadas para lograr tener un par de días libres y así ir a Toyosato para las honras fúnebres de mi abuelo. Debido a las restricciones por la pandemia, solo asistimos los familiares más cercanos, quienes somos indispensables para los diferentes ritos que la ceremonia requiere. Nuestros rostros muestran aflicción, pero no en la medida que los monjes del sitio esperaban. Ellos desconocen nuestra historia, aunque deben suponer que nuestras relaciones no eran las mejores.

Finalizada la ceremonia, me quedo de pie frente a la tumba, haciendo unas últimas plegarias a las deidades por el alma de mi abuelo. Mantengo los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una suave corriente de aire. El lugar permanece silencioso, lo que me permite oír unos pasos acercándose, a los que no les doy importancia pensando que son de alguien que viene a visitar alguna de las tumbas cercanas.

—¿Sabes, abuelo? —hablo, más para desahogarme y no porque realmente piense que sus restos puedan escucharme—. Cuando era niña te admiraba. Eras tan jovial y cariñoso conmigo que no pensé que tuvieras un lado oscuro. Pero crecí y me enteré de lo que le hiciste a mamá, de cómo la alejaste de la mujer que amaba y la obligaste a casarse con un hombre. Odié que le hicieras eso a tu propia hija, y más que insinuaras que ellos debían hacer lo mismo conmigo. Odio eso, pero a ti, como persona, no, y no sabes lo mucho que quise decirte eso en vida. Eras tan obstinado que era imposible hablar contigo sin que comenzaras a alegar sobre mi orientación sexual. El hecho de que me gusten las mujeres no ha afectado en nada a mi vida. Soy una mujer exitosa, la bajista, vocalista y letrista de una de las bandas más famosas del país, y eso lo habría podido lograr de igual manera si me gustaran los hombres. Y si te preocupa tanto el tema de la descendencia, pues estoy pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de tener un hijo, ya sea que lo adopte o que me embarace, o que sea Ritsu quien lo haga. Ya lo decidiremos nosotras dos. Realmente es una pena que tenga que decirle esto a una tumba, ya que te rehusaste a escucharlo en vida.

—Y ojalá te pudras en el infierno, viejo malnacido.

Sorprendida de escuchar aquello, abro los ojos y miro hacia donde provino esa voz tan familiar. De pie junto a mí, mirando la tumba con expresión seria, se halla la mujer que más amo en el mundo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ritsu? —pregunto sin salir de mi asombro.

—También vine a despedir al hombre que tanto daño hizo a nuestras familias. —Sin dejar de mirar la tumba, Ritsu toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos—. Amo la ironía de que las hijas de aquellas dos mujeres que él separó se enamoraran la una de la otra sin que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sin más que decir, las dos dejamos atrás la tumba de mi abuelo y nos dirigimos a la salida del cementerio. Llego a creer que el camino a la casa de los padres de Ritsu, lugar donde nos hospedamos, sería silencioso, pero no.

—Así que estás pensando en ser madre, ¿eh, Mio?

—Sí —admito—. De alguna u otra forma, ver esa faceta en Yui y Azusa está despertando ese deseo en mí. Iba a decírtelo, pero la muerte de mi abuelo me tomó por sorpresa.

—Ya veo.

Una sonrisa se aloja en su rostro, algo que me alivia. Ese gesto es indicio de que no le desagrada la idea.

—¿Sabes? —retoma—. También esa idea ha estado rondando por mi mente, pero te veo tan ocupada que no creo que sea el momento adecuado. Además, con la prensa y los fanáticos teniendo sus ojos sobre nosotras, no me sentiría muy cómoda con las labores de crianza.

En eso también he pensado. Ese fue otro de los factores que me hicieron posponer el momento en que le comentara a Ritsu mi deseo de ser madre. Pero ahora, más que nunca, veo una solución para ese asunto.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo mismo que Yui y Azusa y nos venimos a vivir a Toyosato?

Ritsu guarda silencio por un momento. Su rostro vuelve a expresar seriedad, pero sonríe tras unos instantes.

—Me gusta esa idea.

Sonrío y beso su mejilla. Creo que haber tomado esa decisión es el primer paso para ampliar nuestra familia. Ya iremos discutiendo los por menores en estos días. Después de todo, no es fácil embarcarse en esa etapa de la vida y hay mucho por preparar antes de que seamos tres.


End file.
